


Sarek

by Aussiefan70



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/pseuds/Aussiefan70
Summary: More introspective Picard.  I bought the entire TNG box set...be warned...more may be coming!I'm pretty sure I don't have to reference which episode triggered this.This is a gift to miloowen.  It's a very (very) small thing for the great enjoyment I've had reading your works.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miloowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloowen/gifts).



"Your courage honours me."

It's hard to hear those words, to know they come from a man I've deeply admired most of of my life. That this most honourable Vulcan finds himself in this place.....it's something so unsettling that I don't truly know how to respond.  Despite the fact I met him briefly, as a raw young officer at his son's wedding so long ago, he mostly holds a place in my mind as the icon he truly is.

It's my greatest fear, losing my mind.  In the old days they called it dementia. I call it the universe robbing us of humanity, of individuality, of what makes us who we are. 

I thought I was being brave, being honourable, doing what was necessary to protect the Federation and Starfleet, by taking on his burden....letting him be himself again, for one last time. 

I've done it many times, subsumed myself for a higher purpose.  I didn't anticipate the power of his emotions...Sarek is almost no more. I believe...I hope ...that I bolstered the few remaining pillars that held him together enough to get the job done.  

I don't want to say goodbye...if I do Sarek is next to gone.  For all that I have done in Starfleet, my achievements pale in comparison to him and his many triumphs. 

Farewell Sarek....Vale my friend.  

Your courage in continuing this process...once you realised the challenges....your trust in me and mine...it honours us all.   

The Federation owes you a great debt of gratitude.   I hope I will see it happen.

Farewell Sarek....farewell to a man who has offered himself over and over, in service to the Federation.  May you, when the time comes, rest in peace and may the passing be gentle.  I pray it may be so.


End file.
